Survivor: Unfinished Business
|battle_royale = Vyse |last_chances = Lobo |final_showdown = Garrus |previousseason = Kattlelox Island |nextseason = Singapore |}}Survivor: Unfinished Business is the twenty-third season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on April 20th, 2014. Read the season here! The show premiered on April 20th, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Much like Survivor: Destiny Isles, players that have failed to make the jury, the merge, or both have been selected by the fans or producers to come back for their greatest second, or third, chance. Just like Destiny Isles, only 12 seasons out of 22 are represented here, with 6 seasons being represented once again. Much like Survivor: Marble, there was a 'Leader Twist', however, it did not grant immunity to the merge. Kitana and Zod became the leaders of the two tribes, but unlike the last season, they kept their leadership. The last players picked, Fluttershy and Quan Chi, were given a free ride to camp, as well as a one time use immunity idol. A new twist this season is the 'Triple Twist'. The Triple Twist creates a third tribe using players picked by the leaders, ending up with five players on each tribe. This tribe is known as the Libertad tribe. The Triple Twist ended in Episode 7, when three tribes became two. It has confirmed to be a returning twist in Survivor: Singapore. Episode 12 of this season was also marked the 300th episode of the series. Garrus was named the winner in the final episode on May 31st, 2014, defeating Kitana in a 8-0 vote. Garrus is the second winner to win all of the jury votes, following Andrew's win from Survivor: Emerald Hill. Vyse won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Stryker and Fluttershy. Vyse returned yet again to play in a true all-star season; Survivor: Battle Royale. He ultimately placed 4th. Lobo would return to play yet again in Survivor: Last Chances, as he was voted back in by the fans. He placed 14th. Applejack, America, and Edward were considered for this season, but only if they got Top 3 in the poll. Since they didn't, they did not make the cut. Also considered for this season were Archer, Cloud, Duncan, Kazooie, Kenshi, Minka, Presea, Sagwa, and Scott. Leafeon was also offered a spot on the poll, but turned it down due to being pregnant. Contestants INTRO La Flor: Kitana, Sabrina, Jack, Javik, Christian, Mega Man, Galaxo, Garrus, Fluttershy Espada: Ulala, Zod, Bree, Vyse, Quan Chi, Lobo, Olivier, Stryker, NiGHTS :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Compared to the last Second Chance season, Unfinished Business had a much better result compared to Destiny Isles. Much more enjoyable characters (Garrus, Kitana, Vyse, NiGHTS, Stryker), and strong blindsides. Even the ending was satisfying to a degree. The Winner: Garrus wins in the second shut out of the series, and probably a little bit more earned then Andrew's. It seemed close between Garrus and Kitana, but Kitana's FTC performance was terrible, giving Garrus a larger edge. It's also worth noting Garrus/Kitana is one of few duos to last from Day 2 on. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Capcom / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Viz Media / Kyogreperson Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Fan Characters Category:Seasons with Guest Players